one-shots into their lives
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots about Emily and Damon staring some other MIOBI characters
1. meeting

He told Razor he didn't want to have a party because his girlfriend just broke up with him and he wasn't in much of a party mood. So when he opened the door to their apartment he expected to see any empty quiet room. No he walked into a wild party.

"Dude I told you no party"

"Come on Damon you gotta live a little. I know you're bummed but you need to take your mind off the break up."

"Razor I can't."

"Whatever I'm gonna go over there and dance with Sarah and her friend." Razor pointed over to his girlfriend and a her friend.

Damon has never seen this woman before. Is she a new friend? He's never heard Sarah talk about her before, at least he doesn't think so. There's something about her that catches his attention. He wants to get to know her.

"I'll go with you. I guess I can I have a drink or two."

"That's my boy!"

The guys made their way to Sarah and her friend.

"Hey babe." Razor greeted.

Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Damon !"

"Hey Sarah"

"Damon this is my best friend Emily , Emily this is Razor's friend Damon."

"Hi nice to meet you."

Emily. Her name is just as beautiful as she is.

"I was just gonna go and get a drink would anyone like one?"

"Sure!" Everyone answered.

"I'll go with you." Emily added.

The two made their way to the kitchen. He reached into the fridge to get four beers.

They got back to where they were sitting but didn't find Razor or Sarah.

"Oh there they are."

Emily pointed to them dancing on the floor.

"They'll be back later." Damon said.

"So are you from LA?" He asked.

"No I just moved to New York originally from Colorado though."

"Nice so what brings you here to LA?"

"Since Sarah is moving to New York I'm helping her move. She's gonna be my new roommate."

"So how do you know Sarah?"

"I traveled a lot to Boston for competition. I'm an gymnast ."

"Wow that's really cool! How long have you've been doing gymnastics for ?"

"Since I was five years old."

"Nice."

"Well Damon since you've asked me twenty questions, it's my turn to ask you twenty questions."

"What is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a musician."

"How long have you've been a musician for?"

"I've been a musician since Junior HS."

"Wow, impressive." She giggled.

"You have a cute laugh."

"You're cute."

They both blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you're cute too."

She smiled.

"Well if you're not going back to NYC anytime soon I would like to take you out on a date. Get to know you more."

"Yes I would like that, you know just to get to know you more." She teased.


	2. heartbroken

She was heartbroken not because of him, they're on good terms again. She's just been through a lot in the past year. She's mad at him though. She needed him to be by her side. She's broken.

She was outside on the balcony. His record company was throwing a big album release party and he invited her. She was hesitant at first but no matter what this is her family, so of course she would go.

He didn't see her in the room. He looked everywhere. At least he thought he did.

"Bro she's on the balcony." Razor whispered.

Damon made his way out there.

She was crying.

"What's wrong babe?"

She quickly wiped her tears.

"Uh, nothing why?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Did anyone tell you, you're a terrible liar?"

She gave him a half smile.

"Seriously Emily talk to me please. You haven't said a word to me all night." He begged.

She was quiet.

He walked towards her.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to see you." He whispered.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Because I wanted to see you." He said again.

"I needed you last year. Everyone was there for me but you. The one person I really wanted wasn't there, how do you think that made me feel?"

"I'm sorry I was selfish, I only thought of myself. I didn't even think about how you felt." He confessed.

He hugged her from behind.

"If I could go back in time and change everything for the better I would. But since I can't I want to start over."

"What?"

"I want to be with you. I want our relationship back. I hate the small talk and the awkward moments. Our silence used to be comforting, it's not anymore. I know it's gonna take a lot to get you to forgive me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back. To get us back. "

She sighed.

"Ok." She whispered.


	3. wedding dance

it was a beautiful Saturday morning in June , Elizabeth (Emily and Damon's daughter) was at gymnastics class and Damon and Emily were sitting on the couch watching tv. This is their last day as an engaged couple. The madness begins tomorrow when they will be announced as husband and wife.

"Babe you know what we forgot to plan?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"The song for our first wedding dance."

"Oh wow I totally forgot about that."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"I have a couple songs. You?"

"I do too."

"Ok well let's listen to each of them and choose which one we like best."

"Great idea." Damon got up to get his laptop. He brought it over to where they were sitting and played a couple of his favorites.

"What about this one?"

"I love 'All of Me' by John legend but it seems pretty typical to dance to that song." Emily said.

"Ok what about this one?"

Sparks fly by Taylor swift

"I love that song." Damon said.

"I do too but I still think it should be something different. My turn to play some songs." She typed in her favorite songs.

A thousand miles- Michelle Branch

"I remember that song singing in the car looking at the stars like it was yesterday. she said. Damon smiled.

"I like it but not for our first dance."

"Ok last song I can think of." She played Love-Jana Kramer

.

"They're all amazing songs and I love them all but we can't seem to agree on one." He sighed.

Then they heard the door open.

"Mama, Papa I'm home!" Elizabeth shouted.

Damon and Emily got up to greet her at the door.

"Hi princess how was gymnastics ?" Damon asked.

"Good. We're learning a floor routine to the song called faithfully our coach is a big journey fan . I love that song it's all about love."

"That's nice, go clean up so I can make you lunch." Emily said.

"Ok mama." Elizabeth ran off.

"I guess we'll just have to figure the song out later." She said to Damon.

"Wait." He pulled her towards the couch and grabbed his laptop. He played the song.

Faithfully –Journey

"I love it." Damon whispered.

"That's the one, that's our song." She whispered back.


End file.
